


С Новым годом, мистер Холмс! (Happy New Year, Mr Holmes)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Life Partners, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pre-Slash, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Иногда стоит рискнуть, чтобы продвинуться вперед!





	1. Тридцатое декабря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy New Year, Mr Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234119) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



Джон с трудом проглотил чай. В горле стоял ком, желудок скрутило в узел. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не сжимать и разжимать левый кулак. Миссис Хадсон смотрела на него с улыбкой поверх чашки.

— Уверена, вы напрасно беспокоитесь, дорогой. Шерлок согласится. Вы оба словно на одной волне все эти дни. Вы обсуждали с ним свое решение?

Джон откашлялся.

— Ну… непосредственно нет. Без конкретики. Он выразил интерес, но вы же знаете, миссис Хадсон, он быстро увлекается и так же быстро интерес теряет. Ничто не удерживает надолго его внимания.

— Только места преступлений. И вы, — подмигнула миссис Хадсон.

Джон покраснел.

— Миссис Хадсон, сколько раз я должен вам говорить…

— Кажется, прозвенел таймер? Да, определенно. Посидите, молодой человек, я скоро вернусь с вашими любимыми булочками.

Джон усмехнулся, а его домовладелица отправилась проверять выпечку. Давненько его не называли молодым человеком. Даже у Шерлока пропала легкость его походки, к которой Джон привык. Миссис Хадсон тоже была далеко не юной. Дни летели, к сожалению, слишком быстро. 

Вот почему Джон решил, что пришло Время! Пока еще они не слишком стары! Сейчас самый подходящий момент, как говорится. Настоящее перетекает в будущее, и однажды не останется никакого завтра.

Соберись, Ватсон, ругал себя Джон. Это ведь хорошая вещь, а не конец мира. Новое начинание, новая глава. И так далее, и тому подобное.

Однако что скажет Шерлок? Не рассердится ли, что Джон его опередил и все устроил втихаря? Или обрадуется, выяснив, что у них по-прежнему полное взаимопонимание после стольких-то прожитых лет?

Это было чрезвычайно трудно сказать, пока он не преподнесет свой подарок. Джон очень неплохо понимал, как рассуждает Шерлок, но сам вовсе не был мастером дедукций. Он полагал, что распознал все знаки верно, но всегда ведь есть возможность для недопонимания? Особенно когда дело доходит до единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. 

Он спрашивал совета у всех: миссис Хадсон, Грега, Майкрофта, Молли. Даже у Анжело. Все они поддержали его, уверяя, что Шерлок будет счастлив. Конечно, они бы плохого не посоветовали. Они были знакомы с Шерлоком гораздо дольше, чем сам Джон, и, вероятно, лучше в нем разбирались.

Ладно, рубикон был перейден. Оставалось только идти вперед. Он лишь надеялся, что Шерлок не сочтет его самонадеянным. Опять же, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского!

— Вот и я, дорогой! — миссис Хадсон прервала мысли Джона, поставив перед ним тарелку с горячими булочками. — Позвольте, долью вам чая!

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.

— Итак, — миссис Хадсон поудобнее устроилась в кресле и взяла чашку. — Где же обретается ваш молодой человек сегодняшним вечером? На расследовании или в Бартсе?

Джон потер переносицу и вздохнул. Эти намеки никогда не прекратятся.

— Он сейчас с Молли на «свиданке».

— На свиданке? Я думала, что Молли и этот милейший инспектор…

— Да, это так. Шерлок и Молли не на настоящей свиданке. Они так называют свои посиделки. Иногда они встречаются у нее дома, иногда выходят куда-нибудь… Я не слежу на самом-то деле…

— И вы уверены, что они…

— Уверен, миссис Хадсон, они просто друзья. Грег после новогодних праздников собирается сделать Молли предложение.

Миссис Хадсон, просияв, захлопала в ладоши.

— Как восхитительно! Теперь мы будем ждать свадьбу! Разве это не потрясающе!

Джон нахмурился, глядя в чашку.

— О, разумеется! Свадьбы — всегда повод для праздника!

— Ах, Джон… я знаю этот взгляд. Вы забеспокоились? Да, этот год был непростым для всех, но перемены не за горами. Если знаешь, где их искать. Или же… — она приложила палец к губам, — если достаточно храбр, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Вы смелы, доктор Ватсон?

Джон нащупал в кармане куртки несколько небольших предметов. Это ощущение успокоило его, дало опору и силы встретить будущее — совместное будущее его и Шерлока. Лишь они вдвоем против всего мира!

Связка ключей на совершенно новом брелоке. Ключей, которые отопрут дверь в новую жизнь!


	2. Тридцать первое декабря

Джон сидел в кресле и смотрел на Шерлока, играющего на скрипке и покачивающегося перед окном в такт музыке. Наступила ночь, уличные фонари освещали падающий снег мягким светом. Волосы Шерлока переливались всеми оттенками каштанового, но на висках уже начинала серебриться седина. Шерлок и в старости будет прекрасным, подумал Джон. Вернее, он _уже_ стареет, не теряя красоты. Они ведь знакомы пятнадцать лет! Закадычные друзья, «сиамские близнецы». Неразделимые.

Тревога протянула свои когти к Джону, но он беспощадно отогнал ее. Вспомнил слова миссис Хадсон. Да, он проявит смелость!

Джон откашлялся.

— Шерлок?

Тот прекратил играть и повернулся лицом, вопросительно подняв бровь.

Джон сглотнул. Встал и приблизился к нему на расстояние шага.

— Я кое-что тебе приготовил. Назови это новогодним подарком. Мне кажется, сейчас для него самое удачное время. Помимо новогодних обещаний, которые, как всегда, будут нарушены, я хотел сделать что-нибудь… вещественное. Извини, я знаю, что лепечу бессвязно…

Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули. Он положил скрипку в футляр и выпрямился, с полным вниманием глядя на Джона. 

— Пока ты все делал хорошо.

— Отлично. Хм… да. Ладно, — Джон протянул руку в кулаке. Ошеломленный, Шерлок протянул навстречу раскрытую ладонь.

Джон разжал пальцы и опустил на ладонь Шерлока брелочек с двумя ключами. Серебряным, большим по размеру, и золотым, чуть поменьше. На кольце висела подвеска из малахита в виде черепа. Шерлок разинул рот.

— Джон! Что это? От чего эти ключи? Не машину же ты мне купил!

Джон улыбнулся, его нервозность угасла.

— Нет, помнишь дело в Сассексе? Когда мы натолкнулись на коттедж рядом с Брайтоном, выставленный на продажу? Тот самый, с ульями на заднем дворе? Ты захотел остановиться и посмотреть и… ладно, похоже, ты пришел от дома в восторг. Говорил о том, как было бы прекрасно жить в старости в таком месте... что эти дюны и меловые холмы всегда занимали особое место в твоем сердце…

Шерлок не мог оторвать взгляда от ключей, лежавших на ладони. Большим пальцем поглаживал гладкий зеленый череп.

— Ты купил мне дом?

Желудок Джона совершил веселый кульбит.

— Хм… нам. Я купил дом для нас, на самом-то деле. У меня тоже есть аналогичная связка. Но мы не обязаны жить там постоянно. Не в первое время, по-любому. Я знаю, ты пока и не думал о том, чтобы уйти на покой. Мы можем ездить туда на выходные, да в любое время, если захотим отдохнуть. Предыдущие владельцы согласны пока присматривать за домом, они живут недалеко… — Джон потер шею, внезапно покраснев.

— Там две спальни, — выпалил он. — И гостиная для завтрака, которая выходит окнами в сад. Я подумал, что мне тоже очень подойдет для... чтобы писать книги. Может, стоит собрать все наши расследования и сделать из них роман? А ты, не знаю, пока будешь изучать пчел и собирать мед? Для нас и на продажу? Как тебе идея?

Джон смолк, когда понял, что Шерлок смотрит на него немигающим, острым, как бритва, взглядом. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что творится в голове детектива, и это заставляло его очень сильно нервничать.

— Шерлок?

Тот моргнул, широко раскрыл глаза, и лицо его вдруг озарилось.

— Джон! — прошептал Шерлок благоговейно. Обхватил лицо Джона ладонями, наклонился и запечатлел на его губах целомудренный восторженный поцелуй. Через несколько секунд с тихим звуком отстранился, в глазах его полыхало пламя.

Джон стал пунцовым. Что ж, неожиданный поворот! 

— Джон, ты блистателен! — с воодушевлением воскликнул детектив и метнулся на кухню. Вскоре ушей Джона достиг звук открываемой бутылки шампанского. Джон отмер. 

— Я? — спросил он Шерлока, провальсировавшего в гостиную с двумя фужерами, наполненными пенистым напитком. Шерлок вложил один бокал в руку Джону и улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Потому что… догадайся, что я приготовил для тебя?

— Эм… что?

— На заказ. Стол из красного дерева. Самый достойный, на котором ты можешь творить достойные вещи. Вторую спальню можешь забрать под кабинет, поскольку она тоже выходит окнами в сад. Я закажу книжные шкафы, чтобы обставить твою комнату красиво и как следует.

— Но там не останется места для кровати, гардероба, не говоря уже о тумбочке и комоде.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— О! — сообразил Джон. — _О-о-о!_ Ты хочешь сказать... То, что произошло... Ты хочешь продолжить? Двигаться в этом направлении?

— Джон! — промурлыкал Шерлок. — Ты же знаешь мои методы! Вот и примени их.

В этот самый момент часы начали бить полночь. С первым ударом Шерлок и Джон посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— С Новым годом, мистер Холмс!

— С Новым годом, доктор Ватсон!

Они улыбнулись, чокнулись бокалами с шампанским и осушили их. С последним ударом приблизились друг к другу, как и должно было быть с самого начала. Их ласки были нежными, а поцелуи — волнующими.

В этом году Джон Ватсон пошел на риск. Он проявил храбрость, несмотря на свои страхи. И вот сейчас, в грядущем году, он будет вознагражден за смелость и отвагу!

Счастливого Нового года!


End file.
